


Square Affairs

by somerandompersun



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Distress, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Roller Coaster, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Sad, Teen Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-07 22:26:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7732075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somerandompersun/pseuds/somerandompersun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marinette and Chart are dating, Ladrien has complications, Ladynoir gets frustrating, and Adrinette are confused. A love square to remember. Is it four hopeless romantics or two?</p>
<p>Disclaimer: Things get angsty really quick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. For Starters...

Marinette knew it was ridiculous to like him. Adrien would never feel the same way about her. Then again she never told him how she felt. But what could she say? “Hi Adrien, I really like you. I like you so much that I planned out where we could get married, how many children we could have, and what kind of house we’d have.” Okay, maybe she wouldn’t say THAT, but she feared rejection. She chose not to be embarrassed.

She sat upon her bed wondering if he’d actually like her in that way. She doubted it though. She’d overhear him talking to Nino about some girl. She was sure it was not herself.

Then there’s also Chat. She had tried for months to be in denial about it but now she accepts it, she likes him too. At first it was just him making sure she was safe from Akuma attacks. Then they started talking about personal issues. As if the sleepovers and late night snacks together made it any better. They became closer over the past few months. She really likes him and now she doesn’t know what to do.

She was in such a daze that she did not hear Tikki calling her name repeatedly.

“Marinette!” Tikki said for the 26th time.

“Oh! Sorry Tikki, I wasn’t paying attention. What happened?”

“Chat has been standing on your balcony for 10 minutes. He’s literally begging for you to let him in.”

“What else is new.” Marinette rolled her eyes. She got up and went to the balcony. Chat looked as if he was about to leave.

“You’ve crawled out of your hiding spot.” He teased.

“If I was trying to hide from you, it certainly would not be in there.” She said pointing to her room.

“Why are you here?”

“A prince can’t check on his princess to see if she’s okay?”

“No, so why are you here?” She said with an attitude. She didn’t mind Chat around but she was a bit frustrated.

“Meow, no need to get feisty. I just wanted to hang out.” He said grinning.

She rolled her eyes.

“Are you okay? Really. I’m getting concerned.” He dropped his smug grin for a more serious expression.

“It’s nothing.” She mumbled.

“Is it that boy?” He questioned not knowing that boy is actually him, well Adrien.

She never told him it was Adrien specifically. She just told him about some boy and how much she tried to talk to him and get to know him. Chat told her about Ladybug but never mentioned her name. They were two hopeless romantics.

“Well…yea. I keep getting worked up. Maybe I should just forget about him.” She said gloomily.

“Marinette, if that guy can’t see how amazing and wonderful you are then that’s his lost. Plus, you’re beautiful.”

A faint blush ran across her face while Chat’s face was as red as Ladybug’s outfit.

“Well I-I mean you kn-”

“Thank you Chat.”

There was a brief pause.

“How are things with you and your lady friend?” Marinette questioned.

“I don’t think she’s into me like that. Plus I have my eye on someone else.”

Marinette’s eyes widened. He found someone else? She thought to herself.

“Anyways, can we please go inside. It’s chilly.” He questioned.

“Oh, sure” She replied.

* * *

They sat and talked. They watched cat videos (his suggestion) and played video games. Marinette always won of course. They also snacked on a lot of junk food.

“Well this was fun.” Chat said yawning. It was 1 am. They’d been with each other for so long they hadn’t realized the time.

“Yea, you should probably get back home. I’m sure the other alley kittens are waiting for their leader.”

“Ha ha ha.” Chat said dryly.

She giggled at him. She had a wonderful time with him. He looked so adorable. She could kick herself for describing Chat Noir as “adorable.”

“Goodbye Chat.” She said.

He pulled her close and gave her a hug. His warmth was radiating on her chest. She could feel him. She could feel and hear him breathe.

He was close to letting her go when she collided his lips with hers. It sent chills down her spin. The way he held her, her body against his, it was good. Good? Great.

She pulled away and looked at him. His face was redder than a tomato.

“I’m sorr-” She was about to apologize when he pulled her back in. He could feel her soft hands graze his back. He held her close to him so she’d never fall. Then he pulled away. She was just staring at him. She looked confused but pleased.

“The real reason I came was because I wanted to tell you that I liked you. Marinette, every time I’m with you I feel like I can do anything. You make me feel like it’s not so wrong to be myself. I love how you’re so determined and hard working. You’re smart and gorgeous. I would really love for you to be my girlfriend.” Chat felt like he was about to faint. He wasn’t sure how to breathe at that point. He’d only felt that way about Ladybug but he never confessed her. Marinette, however, made him feel like he could do anything.

Marinette was dumbfounded. She started quivering which resulted in tears. In the end she started laughing.

“I knew it…” He muttered sadly. She stopped giggling when she heard him. She looked at him and smiled.

“You big dork. I like you too. I’ll be your girlfriend.”

He looked at her and smiled. He hugged her tightly.

“I also have something for you.” He said reaching into his pocket.

“Gifts already?” She questioned.

“A prince must always spoil his princess”

He pulled out a fairly small box. He handed it to her.

She took the box from him and opened it. To her surprise it was a bracelet. It was a golden bracelet with diamond charms hanging from the chain. She eyed him suspiciously. It was real gold and diamonds.

“Where did you get this?”

“I bought it.” He said proudly.

She was not going to argue or question him. She was tired and still trying to understand everything that happened. She put it on. She gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. Then she started to yawn.

“Let me help you.” He said. He lift her legs up with one hand and held her back in the other one. He climbed up the ladder and tucked her in the bed. He gave her a kiss on her forehead.

“Goodnight Princess.” He said smiling.

“Goodnight my Prince.” She said sleepy.

He left.

Tikki zipped next to Marinette.

“You’ve got a boyfriend.” Tikki teased.

“Whatever.” She said blushing in the dark.


	2. And Then it Hit Me...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are finally setting in, which starts to complicate things.

Chat jumped from building to building. He felt so content that Marinette said yes. He jumped into his room through the window. He released his form which allowed a tired Plagg to jump out onto his bed. Plagg let out an exasperated sigh. 

"You were with her for 6 hours and not once did you think about how I felt." Plagg said frustratingly. 

"I'm sorry but I really enjoyed spending time with her." Adrien said handing Plagg a piece of Camembert.

"Then why didn't ask her as Adrien?" Plagg said rolling his eyes.

"Because..." Adrien started, "Marinette seems to only be comfortable around Chat. I don't think she likes Adrien. She's always nervous around Adrien and she barely speaks to him. She's easier to talk to as Chat also. Plus, it wouldn't have made sense. She only talked to Chat. The sleepovers, the snacks, and the jokes. She wouldn't understand if I came out and said it out of nowhere. She likes Chat...not Adrien." Adrien looked down. He felt happy that Marinette liked him as Chat but if something were to happen and he revealed his true identity he wasn't sure if she would still want him.

"Kid, you're so insecure and you rambled for a whole two minutes."

"I didn't ask for your attitude. Plus, you asked why I didn't ask her as myself." Adrien fired back. It was way too late to deal with Plagg's attitude.

"How are you so sure that she wouldn't like Adrien." He questioned.

"Trust me I know..." Adrien walked to his drawer. He took off his clothes and put on something more comfortable. "...She does not like me." He walked over to the bathroom, brushed his teeth and crawled into bed.

"Don't doubt yourself, kid." Plagg said trying to reassure him.

"Yeah, whatever." Adrien said. He went to sleep.

* * *

She was running in the dark. _Where was she? How'd she get here?_ She questioned. She was lost and confused. Why was she Ladybug? Where's the Akuma? More importantly, where was Chat? She felt so alone. That's when she saw Adrien. He was radiating with light. It was as if a spotlight was on him. She was trying to run towards him but every time she did he'd move farther. However, she somehow managed to catch up to him.

He hugged her. His warmth felt familiar. She could hear him breathe. She could also feel his heart pulsating. Their breaths were in sync at this point. She held him never wanting to let go. That's when she did the unthinkable. She kissed him.

"How could you?" She heard a voice say. It was a familiar voice. She looked up and saw Chat looking at her. She could see the heartbreak in his eyes. She looked confused. She was Ladybug after all, not Marinette. Unless... he knew she was Marinette. She then looked down at herself. She _was_ Marinette. She was no longer in costume. 

"Chat I-"

"How could you do this to me? You know how I feel about you. Why would you do this?" He looked more than hurt. It was like he was _broken_. 

"Chat, I didn't mean to." She said desperately. Chat jumped away. At this point she was in tears.

"Wow" She heard a voice say. She turned around to see it was Adrien. 

"I can't believe you'd hurt him like that." She just stood there. She felt weightless. She couldn't understand why she would do that either. She fell onto the pavement. Then she jumped up. Her eyes opened and realized what had happened. 

 

_It was a dream._

 

She looked around her room. She was so relieved that it was just a dream. Then the realization hit. She'd hurt Chat. Would she actually do that to him? _No she couldn't._ Mistakes, however, can happen. She wouldn't _dream_ of hurting Chat though. Oh wait, she just did. 

"UGH" Marinette said as she flopped back onto her pillow. 

"What happened Marinette?" Tikki asked. 

"Well, I kinda had a bad dream." She said with disappointment. Kinda was an understatement. It **WAS** a bad dream. She hurt him. She'd embarrassed him and damaged his image of her. The look of disappointment on his face. It was terrible. A bad dream? No, a nightmare.

"I basically cheated on Chat with Adrien." She looked down. "Could this day get any worse" She asked.

"Princess, your prince has come to greet you." It was Chat.

Chat was excited to see Marinette. Although, he had felt a sharp pain prior his visit. It was in his heart. He felt like someone had stabbed him in the back, or more like the heart. He felt betrayal for some odd reason. He tried not to focus on it. 

"Oh, um, I'm coming." Marinette said. She jumped out of the bed. Tikki zipped into Marinette's pajama pants pocket. She opened the latch and let him through. 

"I didn't know you'd be here today. We'd just became boyfriend and girlfriend last night. I never knew you were so clingy." She giggled. It was a total lie. She knew he was clingy. Well, to Ladybug that is. Never to Marinette though. 

"My apologies for not scheduling an appointment," He said taking her hand and placing a kiss on it. He then continued, "I wanted to let you know that I will be quite busy later so I will not have the opportunity to check on you." Which wasn't a total lie. He had a lot of photoshoots to do. Well, as Adrien but Marinette didn't need to know about that.

"Well I'll be just fine." She said smiling at him. He was about to kiss her when she jumped out of the way. An instant flashback of her kiss with Adrien in her dream came to mind. Chat fell on her bed.

"Well okay." He said confused.

"I er- I need to brush my teeth. Plus I have to get ready for school so you should go now. Okay bye." She pushed him out and locked the latch.

"Bye" He said to himself. He hopped from house to house all the way home.

Tikki eyed Marinette.

"What, I wasn't lying when I said that." Marinette said firmly.

"Yes, but you didn't tell Chat about your dream." Tikki rebuked.

Marinette looked at the Kwami sternly.

"Why would I tell him that?"

"Marinette, you shouldn't keep that from him. He'll be confused as to why he's feeling that way."

"'Feeling that way?' What way?" She asked the Kwami on her shoulder. 

"Well," Tikki started, "Chat Noir and Ladybug have a tight connection especially since you and him have gotten closer. When you reach a point at which you guys are so close you start feeling similar feelings. It's more emotionally and mentally rather than physically. So, in dreams he'll feel the pain but he'll also feel it in real life. He'll be confused and hurt and he wont know why. It can really mess up his psyche. The more you keep this from him the more it could mess him up. Especially his civilian self."

Marinette was speechless. She doesn't want to break his heart. She also can't tell him she's Ladybug. She honestly couldn't. Ladybug was resourceful, smart, and amazing. She's painted as this hero and Marinette is just...well Marinette. Although she knew Chat really liked and cared about her, she couldn't help but still feel that he'd be disappointed. He liked her because she was ordinary Marinette. She somehow felt he'd be displeased that she's Ladybug. She'd betray him no matter what she did. She didn't know what to do. 

"I can't do this to him..." She said sadly. 

"Well what are you going to do?"

"I don't know."

She can't think about it anymore. She showered, got dressed, and went downstairs. She grabbed a quick breakfast and ran out. She got to school just in time. That's when she bumped into someone.

"I'm sorry." He said.

It was Adrien.


	3. Accidents Will Happen..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette is having more problems especially since she and Adrien are partnered together for an assignment. Someone help these kids. They're both being ridiculous.

Adrien, the person she needed to avoid. He wasn't a bad person but after that dream, she needed to be far away from him. She's not going to lie and say he wasn't attractive but she didn't want to lust after him. _I have Chat, I have Chat._ She reminded herself. However, Adrien was looking quite handsome. The way his bangs swept across his face. His striking green eyes. The color was similar to a peridot mineral. The way he smelled, he smelled fresh and...

"Marinette?" Adrien was calling her name. 

"Oh! uh-Adrien! Yes, sorry. Fine I am, I mean-ugh...I'M FINE!" _Way to go Marinette. How do I keep landing myself in these situations? Maybe he won't think I'm a mess if I just-oh wait he's looking at me funny. Okay Marinette analyze him. Now he's smiling. His smile is so-AND NOW HE'S LAUGHING! ABORT MISSION! ABORT!_

"What's so funny?" Marinette said sharply. Adrien stopped laughing. He looked at her confused. That came out harsher than she expected. 

"Oh um, well.." Adrien started to blush. "I GOTTA GO" he blurted out.

Marinette watched him as he ran up the stairs. That was rather odd for Adrien to act that way.

 

Adrien ran as his face became increasingly hot.

"Very smooth" Plagg said sarcastically in Adrien's shirt. 

"I couldn't help it. I just wanted to hug her and assure her that everything's okay but I'm not Chat."

"Well you could've. No one stopped you." Plagg rebuked.

"I don't think you're understanding my point. I became flustered around her. I couldn't control myself. Plus, she seems to have some 'difficulties' with Adrien."

"Gosh Adrien you're so weird." 

"Well maybe it's because of that garbage you call cheese getting into my head. It's honestly not fair that I have to smell like it."

"Oh, get over yourself kid. If you want to be Chat you do what you have to." Plagg said with an attitude. The black kwami was tired of Adrien's complaining. 

 

"Marinette, are you okay?" Tikki asked very concerned. 

"I don't know. I mean, I have Chat and I really like him but Adrien...I don't understand my feelings for him." Marinette looked down hopelessly. 

"Marinette!" Someone was calling her. It was Alya. She waved and smiled at Marinette.

"Hey, Alya." Maybe a chat with her best friend will calm her down.

"Girl, I've got a whole lot to tell you." 

They walked up the stairs and down the hallway. They turned their way into the classroom and sat down in their seats. Marinette felt so uncomfortable to walk past Adrien. She was, however, surprised that he was slightly blushing at her. Alya sat down before Marinette did. The teacher hadn't come in yet so it gave Alya enough time to ramble on about Ladybug and the Ladyblog. _Blah blah blah, Ladybug saved Paris, blah blah, Chat helped her._ Marinette all of that was coming. Although the next question, she was not prepared for.

"How come you didn't tell me about you and Chat Noir?" Alya questioned with excitement.

"Uh, wha-what?"

"You and Chat. Oh, come on Marinette. I saw him jump onto your balcony this morning. I've also seen him go there a few other times. Is something going with you and him that I don't know about?" Alya eyed her suspiciously. At this point Marinette's cheeks were burning hot. She literally looked redder than her Ladybug uniform. She somehow was able to calm down and put on a strong front.

"I don't know what you're talking about Alya. Seriously. Chat just checks on me whenever Akuma attacks happen. We do not have that type of relationship. Plus, he has Ladybug."

 

Adrien perked up when he heard Alya's question. _Why don't I think. I knew it was too obvious. I should've stayed home. Then I wouldn't have been able to see Marinette. Well as Chat. She doesn't like Adrien as far as I'm concerned. I mean the way she looked at me when I was laughing. It was so **cold**._

"I knew I shouldn't have..." Adrien mumbled. Well at least he thought he did. 

"What was that?" Nino questioned. Alya and Marinette looked at him. He didn't even need to look back, he could feel them staring at him.

"I uh, so what's you and Chat's relationship like?" _WHY DID I JUST SAY THAT? OF COURSE I KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE BUT EVERYONE ELSE DIDN'T NEED TO KNOW. This is bad. This is a mess, a train wreck, a travesty-_

Marinette growled. 

"Ugh, what did I _just_ say? Chat only checks on me. There is _nothing_ going on between me and Chat Noir." She said aggressively as she folded her arms and started at him. 

Adrien felt a sharp pain strike him in his chest. Why did he feel like that? He thought to himself. _I know she just wants to keep our relationship private but the way she said it...it was like it was true._

 

Marinette felt a pang of guilt. It struck her hard. She didn't mean to say it so harsh but she didn't want everyone to know her business, especially Alya. She loves her best friend but Alya would NEVER leave her alone about it. It's bad enough that she gets bombarded with questions from Alya as Ladybug, but getting questions about her personal life was where she would draw the line. 

Alya seemed as of she was about to say something but the teacher walked in. _Thank goodness, away from insanity._

"Good Morning class." The teacher greeted.

For the most part of the class Marinette had zoned out. She felt a disturbance. Her heart was hurt but she didn't know why. _Is it like what Tikki said about the connection thing? Did Chat do something? Or...is it something I did? Is Chat here?_ So many questions ran through her mind. _What is going-_

"Marinette will be partnered with Adrien..."

"WHAT!" Marinette yelled out. The entire class laughed at her.

"Marinette!" The teacher yelled back.

"I'm sorry." Marinette apologize. She did not want to draw anymore attention to herself.

 

Marinette was so relieved that class ended but another situation started.

"Marinette!" It was Adrien. _Maybe if I walk quickly-_

"I'm glad I caught you." _Oh great._

"So, for the project do you want to do it at my place or yours?" _So smooth Agreste._

"My place. How about today?" She had to remain cool no matter what. It was surprisingly easy because he had irritated her earlier.

"Oh today? Today's not a good day. I have a whole lot of photo shoots to do. How about tomorrow at 3?" Adrien did not know where that shred of confidence came from but he wasn't going to slip up again. 

"Oh okay sure." Marinette walked away. She was screaming so loud on the inside. At least he'd come tomorrow. Now she'll have time to think. 

* * *

**Saturday**

 

"What do I do, what do I DO?!" Marinette said frantically as she paced back and forth in her room. She didn't really have to prepare because she took down the Adrien pictures, well most of them, a few months ago. She made sure the Adrien schedule was the first thing to go. She was frantic because she was partnered with Adrien on an assignment she knows nothing about.

"Marinette, calm down." Tikki said trying to reassure her. 

"I can't. Adrien's going to be here and I don't want to mess up. What if I accidentally hug him, or kiss him, or-"

"Marinette!" It was her mother. Marinette ran downstairs. She went to the bakery. Sabine smiled at her and then to someone else; Adrien. "Your friend Adrien is here to work on the assignment." 

"Good afternoon Marinette." Adrien greeted. He smiled at her. It was playful grin. _What a familiar smile..._

"Good afternoon Cha-Adrien." _CHAT? WHY DID I SAY THAT? ADRIEN IS NOT CHAT NOIR!...Unless...he is!...He probably isn't. Gosh, I don't have time for this. Pull yourself together Marinette._

Adrien looked so confused. There was brief pause.

"You can come upstairs." Marinette said smiling hesitantly. They went through the door. They passed the kitchen and went upstairs. With all that was going on she didn't even know what the assignment was about. 

"What do you want to do first." He asked. 

"Well, let me be honest with you...I don't even know what we're doing it. I wasn't really paying attention." Marinette looked down. 

"Hey, that's no problem. I'll tell you what we're doing." He placed his hand on her shoulder and smiled. _I'm with my girlfriend, well Chat's. Gosh this is so annoying._ "Basically, we have to do a test study about secrets and lies in relationships. We have to find out why they can be harmful to any type of relationship. You know, family members, partners, friends, etc."

"Oh, okay." _Ah, just my luck. This psychology class is just setting me up for failure._ "So, how will we start this?"

"Hmm, I didn't really think about that part. I guess we could make up some ridiculous fake secret and see how everyone reacts."

"So, what does that have to with us being partnered up?"

"Your guess is as good as mines, Prin-Marinette." _Huh?_

"Hmmm, well maybe we could have a secret and keep from a few people we know. We could also lie and see how people would react." _As if I don't already have a secret and lie to everyone I know._

"Gosh, this class is just setting me up for failure." _I just said that. This is so weird._ "Oh, by the way, can I get your number, Marinette?" _IS ADRIEN ASKING ME FOR MY NUMBER?! WHAT DO I DO? DO I CALL ALYA? SHOULD I CALL MY PARENTS? Wait no. WHAT DO I-_

"Marinette?" Marinette did not realize that she had a very awkward grin on her face.

"Oh um well-"

"You know, for the project. To keep track of it when we're not together." _Oh for the project. Yay...._

"Sure." Marinette entered her number in her phone. Adrien sent her a kitty emoji, which she thought was weird, and then she saved his number. The emoji reminded her of a certain feline. Then she realized what she had done; she was fawning over the fact that Adrien asked for her number. She was excited and overwhelmed. She clearly still had feelings for him. 

"Ah man.." She mumbled.

"What's wrong?" He asked. He stared at her with big eyes.

"Oh! Um..nothing." She tried to convince him.

"Are sure?" 

"Yes, I'm fine. I just think..." _Don't confess, don't confess,_ "...That this whole assignment is ridiculous. I'm sure there will be multiple outcomes because everyone reacts differently. It just doesn't make sense." _SUCCESS!_

"I agree."

There was a pause.

"Well, I think we deserve a break!"

He chuckled. "We just started five minutes ago." 

"We worked so hard in those five minutes." She pouted.

"Okay, well what do you want to do then?"

"Well, I mean..I could kick your butt at 'Ultimate Mecha Strike III' but I don't want to put you to shame." Marinette teased.

"Ha ha very funny. Don't get too confident, I've been practicing."

"At what? Losing?"

"Oh so you have jokes now?"

"I'm just speaking the truth."

"I bet you couldn't even beat me." Adrien rebuked.

"I bet _you_  couldn't beat me." Marinette said sticking out her tongue.

"Alright, fine. It's a bet."

"Fine. The winner gets to decide what the loser has to do."

"Okay then. You're on." They shook hands. 

"May the best person win." Marinette said with a grin. 

 

* * *

 

**3 Rematches Later**

"Come on, come on, UGH!" Marinette yelled throwing down the remote. "But I'm the champion." She whined.

"Well not today." Adrien smirked. 

"Ugh, you cheated." She folded her arms and turned her back to him.

"Hey, I've been practicing. Plus, I've been using that lucky charm you gave me."

"Oh yea that. I want it back now. I've lost all the luck possible." Marinette said very upset. She fell onto the couch dramatically. "I'm a loser now. All my titles, trophies, and medals mean nothing now." She threw the back of her hand upon her forehead, "It's truly shameful."

"Are you done yet?" Adrien couldn't help but laugh. He has never seen Marinette so relaxed around him. "Fine, you can have it back." He went to hand it to her but she refused. He was confused.

"I was just joking. Keep it. I know you probably worked really hard. I've been slacking so I lost fair and square." Marinette looked down, "And I lost the bet too so..."

"Marinette, we can forget about the bet. It's fine, honestly."

"Are you sure because-"

"Yes, it's fine." He never stopped smiling the entire conversation. 

 

They thought about continuing the assignment but the whole idea was repulsive to them. They ended up watching cat videos. Adrien picked out his favorite ones, even though he has seen them several times. After that they watched a movie. Marinette's room was getting a bit chilly so they covered up in a large blanket. Her mother brought up hot chocolate, cookies, chips, popcorn, and some more pillows. They watched the movie till it finished. Marinette stood up from the chair. 

"Well, that was nice."

"Yeah, I enjoyed it too." Adrien stood up and something caught his eye. It was a garment. It was a Ladybug hooded sweatshirt. There was a matching one except it was black and it had cats on it. It's most likely a Chat sweatshirt.

"What's this?" Adrien asked.

"Oh, I just made those because I was bored. I made the Chat one first but then I thought about how that silly cat always needs his ladybug, so I made the other one. I ended up making it a bit larger by accident. The measurements are a bit off."

Marinette walked to the table and put on the Chat sweatshirt.

"I don't really tell a lot of people this but I'm a big Ladybug fan myself." Adrien whispered. 

"Oh really?" Marinette questioned. She was smiling.

"Yup."

"Well try it on." She handed him the Ladybug sweatshirt.

"Are you serious? I can't wear it. You worked so hard."

"Adrien, it's fine." _Oh wow, I didn't even stutter trying to say his name. You go Marinette!_

"Okay.." Adrien, unsure if it would even fit, put on the sweatshirt.

"Look, it fits perfectly." Marinette had the biggest grin in her face. "Since you're such a big fan, I'll let you keep it."

"Oh no, I can't. I have to at least give you something in return. How about I pay you?"

"Adrien, you're my friend. You don't have to pay me."

 

_Friend. FRIEND. YES! All this time I thought she hated me. Well now I know we're friends. I better not screw this up. I mean, what's the worst that could happen?_

"Thank you so much Marinette." Adrien pulled Marinette close and hugged her. He released her. Adrien couldn't stop staring in her eyes. That's when he did something horribly wrong; he kissed her.

_Oh, that's the worst that could happen._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took awhile to update but here it is. I know it's a long chapter so I hope that makes up for it. By the way, if the words are italicized then it's the characters inner thoughts. Also, the point of views switch back and forth.


End file.
